For the First Time
by AuroraRain18
Summary: It's amazing how everything can change in just the blink of an eye. How one moment your life could be perfect and the next, you're in the hospital. He might've been just a toddler, but Kai grew up that day... the day that he first saw her. For the first time, Kai finds a type of pride that he ends up holding onto throughout the whole of his life. And it's all because of her...


**Hey guys! Just a little one-shot that I was inspired to do... Hope ya like it!**

Have you ever had one of those moments where everything changes so quickly? For all he knew, it was just a normal day. That is until his mommy had to go to the hospital. Now, he was in a small room, swinging his small legs back and forth as he waited for things to go back to normal.

He was aware of every surrounding. Every noise. And, especially, every thought.

That's the thing about toddlers. No one really knows what goes through their tiny little heads. Grownups just assume it's something sweet and adorable. Which could definitely be said for Kai.

He had no clue what was really going on inside that room. But he knew it was a surprise. His parents told him so. They said it'd be the best gift for their best child. Kai liked being the best.

However, if being the best meant he had to sit in that chair for longer than he had already... The young boy wasn't so sure about that.

Kai tried so hard to wait patiently. But there were too many things going on around him. Being the best could wait.

The messy haired toddler slipped out of the little comfy chair Ray had told him to stay in, and let his little legs take him around the room.

"dada dada dada..." He giggled, looking under every chair for his missing dad. The boy, however, had no luck. And, he couldn't care less.

He stopped at the very end of the row of chairs, looking anxiously at the massive white hallway branching out from the little room he was stuck waiting in with several other visitors. Did his little toddler mind dare him to go out there? Why yes. Yes it did.

Without much hesitation, Kai was running (or waddling in his case) down the corridor of white walls, passing by a variety of people, and not giving a single care about how far away from the room he already was. This place was new. And it needed to be explored.

At least, that was his objective. But, that small train of thought ceased when he found a pair of glass doors leading out into the hot, summer day. Kai was longing to go out there. He loved the heat.

So, he changed course, about to run out those opening glass doors when a pair of strong arms scooped him up.

Kai screamed in delight as he was positioned on his father's waist.

"Dada dada dada..." He gurgled, teething a few of his fingers, before placing those same hands on Ray's face. The feel of Kai's soft hands on him made the current Fire Master smile.

"And here I thought you wanted a surprise." Ray mused, with a chuckle at his impatient son. He had just gone down the hall to check in with the nurse, telling Kai to stay where he was. He should have known better. It was a known fact that Kai _never_ sat still. He was like the fire itself... wanting to move, and bend.

"Whas Nya?" The two-year-old boy wondered aloud, twisting Ray's black hair around his chubby finger.

"Nurse _Mia_ is helping Mommy, Kai. Why?"

"She nice. I wike er." Kai answered, smiling some more at the thought of the nurse who had given him the red sucker. "Why mommy does need hewp?"

Ray couldn't help but chuckle at his curious son. Kai was certainly more of a character these days. And that character brought him joy day after day. The same could be said for his wife. "You'll see, son. Just a little longer." He was just as scared as Kai was curious about the whole situation. He was going to have another baby. A daughter. And, they had yet to tell Kai. "What would you think of having a sister?"

Kai was placed onto his father's lap, as Ray sat down once again, this time choosing to keep Kai close.

The boy yawned, becoming quite tired after sitting in this room all day. He didn't see why Ray and Maya couldn't give him his surprise back at their cozy little shop. The same one which they called home.

"What's sistaw?" He drowsily questioned, slouching against Ray's stomach.

Ray tickled Kai's smaller stomach, making him let out another childish squeal.

"A sister, Kai, is a girl that a boy grows up with. They help you when you're sad. Or mad. And they can make you happy. If you had a sister, she'd call you a _brother_."

"Is mommy youw sistaw?"

The Master of Fire laughed at Kai's question, finding himself in an awkward position. "No. Mommy is not my sister. But sisters are just as wonderful as your mommy... I promise."

Kai waved his chubby hands at several people coming in and out of the room, paying little to no attention to his father's promise. Instead, his mind was circling around the few words he had learned that day.

 _Mommy. Daddy. Sistaw. Nya. Mommy. Daddy. Sistaw. Nya..._

"Is Nya my sistaw?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "No Kai. Nurse Mia is not your sister. She is the _nurse_. She helps sick people."

"But mommy's naw sick..." Kai yawned yet again, rubbing his brown eyes. "Mommy has sawpwise."

The little brown-haired toddler was moments away from falling asleep, when Nurse Mia appeared in the doorway, wearing a bright smile, and gesturing for them to follow her. Kai wasted no time at all, trailing after the young woman. In no time at all, a door was opened, and he was able to see the familiar curled brown hair and soft blue eyes of his mother, Maya.

Kai waddled over to her as fast as he could, and started to climb the bed she lay on.

"I staywed good. I prawmise." Kai was eager. More than eager actually. His mother's smile was so big. Even his father's was as well. It meant something good was about to happen. He knew it.

"I know, Kai." Maya's voice was as smooth as silk. Just the sound of it made Kai smile too. "You've been a very good boy. Which is why..."

Maya held up a bundle of cloth, feeling as exhausted as she was joyful. But, she could push through that. Right now, her baby boy was meeting his new sister.

Kai took it from her, with ray's support of course, and stared at the soft baby blue blanket, wondering just what was so special about it.

To his surprise, it made a small noise. Startled, the boy lifted up a fold of the blanket, tilting his head to see a small, red... creature.

The thing smiled, gurgling, and reaching its unbelievably tiny hands up to him. Kai, however, put the flap back over the baby, making it giggle even more.

"Mommy, I don't like this sawpwise." He looked back at the baby's face again just to make sure he was seeing it correctly. "It ugwy. Rewy ugwy."

Maya couldn't help but laugh, despite her obvious tiredness. "Don't be afraid, sweetie. All babies look like that when they're born." She leaned in, softly kissing his nose. "You looked like that too."

Kai stared and stared at the 'baby', questioning just how this thing looked like him. He certainly wasn't ugly.

"Kai," Ray placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "This is your baby sister."

 _Sistaw_... Kai thought, a feeling of dread washing over him. It felt like he had been hit with a wave and he was being pulled under by the current of the vast ocean. He was drowning... and he didn't like it one bit.

At first, his breathing speed up, as he panicked... but... the cooing of the baby brought him back to the surface. He looked at it once again, and, instead of seeing the ugly details that it contained, he saw the beautiful, bright, blue eyes that belonged to his mother. And he saw the patch of raven-black hair on it's head. And that smile... yes. This baby was ugly and terrifying all at once. But, now that he looked, it was beautiful as well.

 _Now_ the toddler understood. The thing that he was holding right now was his sister. She was the girl that would help him through the tough things in life. She would support him. They would grow up together. Share their best memories...

The baby let out an ear-piercing scream, causing Kai to become alert once again.

 _This is my sistaw. She will help me when I am sad. I will do that too._

The two-year old pulled his new sister in closer, swaying side to side in an attempt to make it calm again, and softly talking to it. He told it his name was Kai. And he was her brother. He told it that she was going to be happy. And that he'd teach her how to be awesome. Also, that he'd teach her how to not be as ugly. To his relief, it _did_ stop wailing, choosing instead to make tiny, adorable noises. Kai looked up at his parents, feeling proud.

"I think we can keep Nya, mommy and daddy."

"Nya?" The two parents questioned, exchanging glances. They hadn't picked out a name... but it seemed as if Kai was prepared.

"Like Nurse Nya." Kai added, stroking his sister's hair, and clutching her petite finger.

"It's Mia, honey... but... I like the sound of Nya."

Maya looked up to her husband for confirmation, and he nodded in return, too happy to argue.

"Wewcome to Ninjago Nya. Youw my new sistaw. I'm a gonna tech you how to be just like me."

Nya cooed at his words, causing his heart to flutter a bit. He'd never felt like this before... But, he knew just one thing. He was proud. For the first time in his life, Kai was genuinely proud. He could tell that this baby was going to make his life better... because now... he was a big brother.

The boy was already imagining just how many things he could teach his little sister... to make him feel even more proud. And, that started with one thing.

He bent down low enough to whisper in the infant's ear. "When we get home... I'll show you where daddy keeps all the cookies."

Nya laughed, and Kai along with her.

 **AHHHH! I just couldn't HELP IT! I was inspired by a few authors to do this... and my fingers didn't stop until I made this :D In all honesty, I hope you like it. And, let me know if you want more One-Shots similar to this. Of course, I'm going to continue with the stories I have, but this was a nice little break. Let's also not forget to mention that I have** _ **loads**_ **of ideas about one-shots right after writing this. So... just give me your thoughts. Always appreciated. Anyways, I'll bid you good readers farewell...**

 **~Rain**


End file.
